Changes and Expectation
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe gets a couple of special surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, her grandparents, and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Changes and Expectation**

For the 4th morning in a row, 20 year old Chloe Stapleman woke up feeling nauseous. She rushed to the bathroom, closed the door, lifted the toilet lid, and tossed her cookies.

Chloe got herself cleaned up and left the bathroom. She noticed Donny standing there.

"You all right, Chloe?" Donny asked with concern.

"I've been feeling nauseous for the past 4 mornings but I seem to be ok later on in the day," Chloe replied.

Donny felt Chloe's forehead and she felt normal. Just then, Chloe's husband Roger walked over.

"Chloe, we need to schedule a doctor's appointment for you," Roger said.

"Good idea," Chloe said.

"I'll go see if Mikey can make eggs and toast for you," Donny said and then walked away once Chloe agreed on it.

* * *

The turtles, Chloe, her grandparents, and Roger were sitting at the dining room table. Chloe was eating over hard eggs and buttered wheat toast and everyone else was eating strawberry pancakes.

"You all right, Chloe?" Raph asked with concern.

"For now," Chloe replied. "Why?"

"You're eating eggs and toast for the 4th morning in a row," Leo pointed out to Chloe.

"Chloe, we have a doctor's appointment at noon," Roger said. "Hopefully, we can find out what the problem is."

"I hope it's nothing serious," Donny said.

"So do I," Chloe said, slowly eating her eggs and toast.

"Will you be all right to have spaghetti with salad and breadsticks for dinner tonight?" Mikey asked Chloe.

"I should be," Chloe replied. "I've only been feeling nauseous in the morning."

"Hopefully, the doctor will find out what the problem is," Leo said.

* * *

Chloe and Roger were in the doctor's office later that day. The doctor had checked Chloe's vital signs, drew some blood, and stepped out the office.

"Everything will be fine," Roger assured Chloe.

"We'll find out soon," Chloe said and then the doctor entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stapleman, I have some special news for you," the doctor said.

* * *

A little later, Chloe and Roger arrived home. They entered the living room where the turtles were hanging out.

"How did the doctor visit go?" Donny asked.

"We'll let you know in a couple days when I turn 21," Chloe replied.

"It'll be worth waiting for," Roger said.

"Whatever it is, we respect your decision," Leo said.

Roger and Chloe sat down on the love seat and the turtles sat down on the sofa. The 6 of them talked for a while.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, Mikey was in the kitchen baking a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. He even used peanut butter chocolate candies that spelled out "Happy 21st Birthday, Chloe" in the center of the cake.

When the cake was done, Mikey put the cake in a cake container. Then he put it in the fridge and left the kitchen.

* * *

Chloe was getting ready for her birthday party when Roger entered the room. The two of them wrapped their arms around each other and started kissing on the lips.

"Looking forward to revealing our surprise?" Roger asked.

"I believe they'll be surprised even though it's my birthday," Chloe replied.

"Possibly."

"We should get ready for the party so we're not late."

Roger nodded in agreement and he and Chloe finished getting ready. Then they left the room.

* * *

Grandma and Grandpa Calls were preparing Chloe's birthday present. When it was wrapped, they joined hands and kissed on the lips.

"Chloe will be so surprised," Grandma Calls said.

"This is something that will make a big difference in her life," Grandpa Calls said.

"Hopefully, she's ready for this."

"She's responsible so it shouldn't be a problem."

Grandma and Grandpa Calls kissed on the lips. Then they left the room with the present.

* * *

Chloe had just unwrapped her present from her grandparents. It was the deed to the house.

"You're giving Roger and I this house?" Chloe asked in amazement.

"Grandpa Calls and I are moving into a retirement home," Grandma Calls replied.

"It's only a few blocks from here and you and your friends are free to visit whenever you want," Grandpa Calls said.

"That's just as amazing as the news we have," Roger said.

"What's that?" Leo asked with curiosity.

"We're going to have a baby," Chloe announced, joining hands with Roger.

"We found out the other day when we went to the doctor," Roger said.

"That's amazing news," Donny said.

"We're happy for you," Raph said.

"I'm looking forward to having a baby in the house," Mikey said and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"We look forward to having a great grandchild," Grandma Calls said.

"It'll be worth the wait," Grandpa said.

Mikey stepped out of the room and came back with the cake. He put it on the coffee table and lit the candles. After everyone sang "Happy Birthday", Chloe blew out the candles. Then she cut the cake and everyone got a piece.

An hour later, the party was over. Everyone cleaned up before going about their own activities.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days later, Donny and Chloe were in the lab. They were working on computer programs.

"How's the baby doing?" Donny asked.

"So far, the baby's doing fine," Chloe replied.

"What about Roger?"

"He's looking forward to being a father."

"By the way, aren't your grandparents supposed to move into the nursing home today?"

"Roger's helping them pack."

"When are we supposed to leave?"

"In a couple hours."

"If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

"The doctor said about a week."

Donny and Chloe continued chatting and working on computer programs. They left the lab a couple hours later.

* * *

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger were helping Grandma and Grandpa Calls get settled in their place. Grandma and Grandpa Calls were sitting on the sofa.

"We really appreciate all of you helping us out," Grandma Calls said.

"It was our pleasure," Roger said.

"We'll visit as much as we can," Chloe promised.

"Take care of yourself and the baby," Grandpa Calls instructed and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"We'd better leave now so you can have some time to yourselves," Leo said.

"Good luck in your new place," Donny said.

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger left the apartment. Grandma and Grandpa Calls joined hands and started kissing.

* * *

Chloe was sitting on a chair in the lab working on a broken item. Just then, Donny entered and handed her a cupful of chipped ice.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Donny said.

"I'll still help you out with whatever I can."

"I appreciate the help but I also want you to take care of your baby."

Chloe nodded in agreement. A few minutes later, she felt nauseous, excused herself, and left the lab.

Donny decided to Google some information on baby care. He figured it would come in handy once the baby arrived.

He found some very interesting things before he decided to put his research aside. Just then, Chloe returned to the lab.

"I'm going to take a nap now," Chloe said.

"Sure, I'll see you later," Donny said.

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and released each other a couple minutes later. After Chloe left the lab, Donny went back to looking up information on baby care.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A couple months later, Chloe glanced at herself in her bedroom mirror. She noticed that she was starting to show.

Just then, Roger got out of bed and walked over. The two of them kissed on the lips.

"How are you doing?" Roger asked.

"A little nauseous but ok," Chloe replied.

"Want me to get you some chipped ice?"

"Sure."

Roger walked out of the room and Chloe started feeling a little more nauseous. She quickly made it to the bathroom and ended up tossing her cookies.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Chloe made her way to the door and let Donny in.

"You feeling all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"I'm getting really tired of being nauseous," Chloe replied, her voice breaking.

"I'm here if you need anything."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Donny pulled Chloe into his arms. Chloe wrapped her arms around Donny, buried her face in his shoulder, and broke down completely.

Donny had read during his research that women who were expecting tended to be more emotional. He didn't say anything about it to Chloe since he wanted the research to be a surprise.

Several minutes later, Chloe pulled away from Donny. Then she pulled herself together.

"Did you need me to get you some chipped ice?" Donny asked.

"Thanks, but Roger's taking care of it," Chloe replied.

Just then, Roger entered the room. He handed Chloe a cup with chipped ice which she accepted.

"Thanks for helping Chloe out," Roger said gratefully.

"My pleasure," Donny said.

Roger and Donny shook hands. Then Donny left the bathroom.

* * *

Leo and Raph were in the dojo. They were doing some sparring with their weapons.

"Looking forward to having a baby in the house?" Leo asked.

"Can't wait," Raph replied. "Of course, we have about 7 more months to go."

"I hope Chloe's baby turns out as nice as she is."

"Same here."

Just then, Mikey entered the dojo. He started practicing with his nunchucks.

"Where's Donny?" Raph asked.

"He had some research to do," Mikey replied.

"What kind of research?" Leo inquired.

"He wouldn't say," Mikey replied.

Leo decided that he would check on Donny later. He wanted to find out what kind of research his brother was working on.

* * *

Donny was in his lab doing research on baby care. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Leo standing there.

"Leo, you scared me!"

"Sorry, Donny, but I was wondering what you were up to."

"I was doing some research on baby care. I figured it would come in handy once the baby arrives."

"That's good thinking."

"Would you be able to do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to make sure Chloe doesn't find out about this until I'm ready to tell her."

"Any reason why?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"No problem."

Donny and Leo wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. After Leo left, Donny went back to baby care research.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe and Donny were doing some work in the lab and Chloe was three months along. According to the research Donny was doing, Chloe was twice the size that she was supposed to be.

"Roger and I have a baby appointment this afternoon," Chloe said.

"I hope it goes smoothly," Donny said sincerely.

"I'm supposed to have an ultrasound today."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like I'm the size of a beach ball."

"Hopefully, the doctor will be able to find out what's going on with your baby."

"I'll let you know when Roger and I get back."

"Ok."

"I'm going to take a little nap before the appointment."

"All right."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and then pulled away. Then Chloe left the lab.

* * *

At the doctor's office, Chloe was lying on the table and Roger was sitting in a chair. Just then, the doctor entered and a nurse followed with an ultrasound machine.

"You ready for your ultrasound?" the doctor asked.

"As ready as I can be," Chloe replied.

The doctor put some jelly on Chloe's stomach and the nurse turned on the machine. Then the doctor picked up the scanner, put it on Chloe's stomach, and slowly moved it around.

Chloe watched the screen along with the others. She noticed something amazing on the screen.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Chloe asked.

"If you are, I'm seeing the same thing," Roger said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stapleman, I have some amazing news for you," the doctor said.

* * *

The turtles were sitting on the living room sofa. They were waiting for Roger and Chloe to come home.

"Why are we just sitting here?" Raph asked.

"Chloe and Roger have some news for us and they want to tell all of us together," Leo replied.

"Maybe they're planning a big party," Mikey said.

"I'm looking forward to hearing what their news is," Donny said.

The turtles talked for a while. Eventually, Chloe and Roger entered the room holding hands.

"We have some news for you," Roger said.

"We're having twins," Chloe announced.

The turtles stood up and hi-threed each other. Roger and Chloe kissed on the lips.

"We'd better call your grandparents and give them the news," Roger suggested.

"Good thinking," Chloe said.

Roger and Chloe walked out of the room. The turtles went about their own activities.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The turtles, Roger, and Chloe were sitting at the dining room table having lunch. The turtles and Roger were having egg salad sandwiches and Chloe was eating corn dogs with ranch dressing.

"How are the babies doing?" Leo asked.

"So far they're fine," Chloe replied.

"Are we going to see your grandparents today?" Mikey asked.

"That would be nice but I need to work," Chloe replied.

"How about when you get off?" Roger suggested.

"As long as I feel up to it," Chloe said.

"Will you let us know what you decide?" Raph asked.

"I will," Chloe replied.

The turtles, Roger, and Chloe continued to chat while finishing their lunch. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

Donny was working in the lab when he heard a knock on the door. He turned to find Roger standing there.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm taking Chloe out for a special dinner tonight."

"Does Chloe know?"

"She doesn't since I want to surprise her."

"I hope she likes it."

"I'll let Leo, Raph, and Mikey know on the way out."

"All right."

"I'll see you later."

"Have a good time."

Roger nodded and walked away. Donny returned to his work.

* * *

At the computer store, Chloe was finished with her shift and she was heading for the back where Donny was planning to pick her up. When she got to the usual meeting spot, she was surprised to see Roger holding a bouquet of purple irises.

"Roger, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, sounding surprised.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special," Roger said, handing Chloe the irises which she accepted.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"When we get in the car, there's a blindfold on your seat that you'll need to wear."

"Would you please help me with it?"

"Gladly."

Chloe got in the front passenger seat and Roger put the blindfold on her. Then he got in the driver's seat, started the engine, and drove towards their destination.

* * *

A little later, Roger took the blindfold off of Chloe. She noticed that they were parked in front of a Mexican restaurant.

"Is this where we're going?" Chloe asked.

Roger nodded and then said, "I wanted to take you out for a special surprise dinner."

"That was nice of you."

"Glad to hear that."

Roger and Chloe got out of the car and kissed on the lips. Then they went inside the restaurant.

* * *

Chloe and Roger were sitting in a booth inside the restaurant. They were sharing a pitcher of Pepsi®. Roger was having a burrito with chicken, sour cream, pinto beans, and Mexican cheese. Chloe was having black bean tacos with ranch dressing.

"After dinner, did you want to stop at the grocery store for some ranch dressing?" Roger asked.

"That would be great," Chloe replied.

"I've been noticing that you've been putting ranch dressing on everything lately."

"For some reason, I've been craving ranch dressing."

"Anything else you've been craving?"

"A hot fudge brownie sundae with mint sauce."

"We'll stop at the ice cream place on the way home."

"All right."

Chloe and Roger talked for a while and then the waiter brought the check. After paying the bill, they left the restaurant.

* * *

Later that night, Donny and Chloe were working in the lab. Chloe was sitting in a sofa chair propped up with pillows while doing her work.

"How was your dinner out?" Donny asked.

"Great. Roger and I went for ice cream afterwards and bought some ranch dressing at the grocery store," Chloe replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"Other than my back hurting, fine."

"I have a heating pad in my first aid kit if you need it."

"That would be very helpful."

Donny went over to the first aid kit and pulled out a heating pad. He helped Chloe put it on her back and Chloe started feeling more relaxed.

"Feel any better?" Donny asked with concern.

"For now," Chloe replied.

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later.

"Let me know if you need anything else," Donny instructed.

"I will," Chloe promised.

Donny and Chloe went back to what they were working on. Eventually, the project was finished.

"You think the babies will like this motionmobile?" Donny asked.

"I think they will," Chloe replied.

Donny and Chloe took turns trying out the motionmobile. Xylophone music came out of it.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

When Chloe was six months along, she, Roger, and the turtles were sitting at the table eating waffles. Chloe ate her waffles with ranch dressing while the others used syrup.

"Roger, don't forget about the doctor's appointment this afternoon," Chloe reminded her husband.

"Don't worry, I won't," Roger said.

"Are you planning to find out what you're having?" Mikey asked.

"We are," Chloe replied.

"We'll let you know after dinner," Roger said.

"Once we know, we can help you two out with decorating the baby room," Leo offered.

"That would be great," Chloe said.

"The more help we have, the sooner the room will be done," Roger said.

Chloe, Roger, and the turtles continued chatting while eating their dinner. They cleaned up when they were done.

* * *

The turtles were in the dojo. They were practicing their ninja skills.

They were doing weapons sparring. They took turns practicing with each other.

"I'm looking forward to hearing if Chloe is having girls or boys," Donny said.

"Maybe they're having one of each," Mikey said.

"I wonder how their room will be decorated if that's the case," Raph said.

"We'll find out what's going on after Chloe and Roger give us the news," Leo said.

The turtles continued sparring. Leo ended practice half an hour later.

* * *

Roger and Chloe were in the examination room and Chloe was on the table. Just then, a doctor came in followed by a nurse with an ultrasound machine.

The nurse turned on the machine and the doctor put the jelly on Chloe's stomach. Everyone looked at the screen.

"Do you want to know the gender of your babies?" the doctor asked.

"We do," Chloe replied.

"We're going baby shopping afterwards and we want to get the right clothes," Roger explained.

"In that case, let's take a look," the nurse said.

* * *

After the doctor's appointment, Chloe and Roger were shopping in a baby supply store. They were filling the shopping cart with baby clothes, disposable diapers, baby wipes, baby bottles, sheets for the cribs, baby powder, and baby toys.

"Do you think we have enough stuff?" Chloe asked.

"I think we bought enough stuff to last the babies for their first year," Roger said, laughing.

"Now that I think of it, we are getting lots of stuff," Chloe said with a smile.

"Luckily, we can afford it," Roger said.

Chloe and Roger headed for the checkout. After the items were paid for, they left the store.

* * *

After dinner, the turtles were sitting on the living room sofa. Just then, Chloe and Roger entered the room holding hands.

"Did you find out what you're having?" Donny asked.

"We did," Roger replied.

"What are you having?" Leo asked.

"We're having boys," Chloe announced.

The turtles hi-threed each other. Chloe and Roger kissed on the lips.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

When Chloe was a couple days away from her due date, Donny was in the lab doing research on baby care. Just then, Chloe appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Chloe, come on in," Donny said.

"All right," Chloe said, entering the lab.

"There's something I've been researching and I've decided that now's the time to let you in on it."

"What would that be?"

"I've been doing research on baby care. I figured it might come in handy once the babies arrive."

"That's one of the best things you've ever done for me. It'll really help Roger and I out once the boys arrive."

Donny and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few minutes later.

"You want to help me out with some things?" Donny asked.

"Sure," Chloe replied.

Chloe and Donny sat down at the computer. Then they started working on some things.

* * *

A couple days later, the turtles, Roger, and Chloe entered the babies' room. There were two cribs with a motionmobile between them, a fully stocked changing table, a dresser, a toy box, and a couple of rocking chairs.

"How do you like the nursery?" Roger asked Chloe.

"It's great," Chloe replied, kissing Roger on the lips.

"We should get ready to celebrate our birthday and your first wedding anniversary," Leo told Roger and Chloe.

"I'd better get started on the cake," Mikey said, leaving the room.

"I'll clean up the living room," Raph said, leaving the room.

"I'll set up the CD player downstairs," Donny said, leaving the room.

"Looks like we're ready for the babies," Roger said.

"They need to be born first," Chloe said with a smile.

Roger and Chloe kissed on the lips and Leo left the room. Then they left the room holding hands.

* * *

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger were in the living room celebrating the turtles' 29th birthday and Chloe and Roger's first wedding anniversary. They were eating chocolate chip pizza and chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate peanut butter candies along with listening to music.

"This is an awesome party!" Mikey exclaimed.

"We get to celebrate two different occasions," Raph said.

"Better make that three," Chloe said. The turtles and Roger turned in her direction and saw a wet puddle underneath her.

"We'd better get you to the hospital," Roger said, turning off the music.

"I'll come with you," Donny offered and Chloe and Roger agreed. Then Donny, Chloe, and Roger left the room.

"We'd better get Chloe's grandparents," Leo said which Mikey and Raph agreed on. Then Leo, Mikey, and Raph left the room.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Grandma and Grandpa Calls were having tea in their apartment when they heard a knock on the door. Grandma Calls answered the door and let Leo, Mikey, and Raph inside.

"Everything all right?" Grandma Calls asked with concern.

"Chloe's water broke," Leo replied.

"Roger and Donny went with her to the hospital," Mikey chimed in.

"We came to bring to the hospital to see your great-grandsons when they're born," Raph said.

"Lead the way, then," Grandpa Calls said with a smile.

* * *

Chloe was in the birthing room with Roger, Donny, a nurse, and a doctor. She was hooked up to an IV and there was a water bottle nearby.

Chloe felt a contraction come on and she started breathing. Roger held her hand during the contraction and Donny gave her water after the contraction ended.

"That really hurt," Chloe said.

"You're doing great," Roger said.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Chloe asked.

"Right now they're ten minutes apart," Donny replied.

* * *

The turtles, along with Grandma and Grandpa Calls, were sitting in the waiting room. The receptionist had just told them that Chloe was currently in labor.

"How much longer are they going to be?" Mikey asked.

"I have no idea," Raph replied.

"It might take a while but it'll be worth the wait," Leo said.

"I was in labor with Chloe's dad for four hours," Grandma Calls recalled.

"Every time a contraction came on, she screamed and squeezed my hand tightly," Grandpa Calls recalled and Grandma Calls nodded in confirmation.

* * *

Chloe's contractions were currently four minutes apart. She felt ready to explode from all the pain.

"You're doing great so far, Chloe," Roger said.

"Remember to focus on your breathing during the contractions," Donny reminded Chloe.

"I'll do my best," Chloe said.

"We have another contraction coming soon," the nurse said.

When another contraction came on, Chloe screamed, "I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS! GET THESE BABIES OUT!"

* * *

"I just heard someone scream," Mikey said.

"It must be Chloe," Leo said.

"I hope everything's all right," Raph said with concern.

* * *

In the birth room, Chloe felt another contraction come on and screamed, "ROGER, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

"I hear women in labor say that a lot," the doctor told Roger.

"That makes me feel better," Roger said.

"Chloe, we're going to have you push on the next contraction," the nurse said.

"Everything's going to be fine," Donny said.

"I hope so," Chloe said.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Chloe and Roger's sons are mine. Their names will be revealed in this chapter.

Leo, Mikey, and Raph were sitting in the waiting room. Just then, Grandma and Grandpa Calls went over to them with 3 cups of water and each turtle selected a cup.

"When will we get to see the babies?" Mikey asked.

"Hopefully soon," Raph replied.

"Donny will let us know when Chloe has the babies," Leo said.

* * *

Chloe pushed as hard as she could. A couple minutes later, she gave birth to a baby boy. While the nurse cleaned the baby, Chloe felt another contraction and she started pushing again. Her second son was born four minutes after her first.

The second baby was cleaned and then the doctor checked the babies to make sure they were healthy which they were. One baby was wrapped in a red blanket and the other one was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Chloe, will you be all right if I step out of the room?" Donny asked.

"I should be," Chloe replied.

"If we're not here, we'll be in room 248," Roger said.

"Thanks, I'll go there if you're not here when I come back," Donny said and then left the room.

* * *

Donny entered the waiting room. Leo, Mikey, and Raph stood up and rushed over.

"How's Chloe doing?" Leo asked.

"Did she have the babies yet?" Mikey asked.

"When can we see them?" Raph asked.

"She had them," Donny replied. "We should be able to see them in a few minutes."

The turtles wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Grandma and Grandpa Calls joined hands and kissed on the lips.

* * *

Chloe was in a bed holding both babies who were both sleeping. Roger was standing next to the bed. Just then, the turtles, Grandma and Grandpa Calls entered the room. The baby on the left was wrapped in a red blanket and the baby on the right was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"These are our identical twin sons Kyle Benjamin Stapleman and Frederick Benjamin Stapleman," Chloe said.

"Kyle is in the red blanket and Frederick is in the blue blanket," Roger explained. "They both have light chestnut hair and purple eyes."

"We'll help take care of them," Donny offered.

"That would be great," Chloe said with a smile.

"We're going to need the help," Roger said.

"Not a problem," Leo said with a smile and his brothers nodded in agreement.

Chloe allowed the turtles and her grandparents to take turns holding Kyle and Frederick. After each turtle and grandparent got a turn holding both babies, she got to hold them again.

"We'd better get going," Grandma Calls said.

"We'll visit soon," Grandpa Calls promised.

"We'll see you later," Raph said.

"When do you get to go home?" Mikey asked Chloe.

"Hopefully, in a few days," Chloe replied.

"I'll go home later so Chloe can get some rest," Roger said.

The turtles, Grandma, and Grandpa Calls left the room. Roger and Chloe kissed on the lips and then Roger sat down in the chair that was next to the bed.

The End


End file.
